


the proposal (that almost wasn’t)

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Femslash, Marriage Proposal, POV Ginny Weasley, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Everything is planned, she just needs Pansy to cooperate. After all, Ginny can’t propose without Pansy there.





	the proposal (that almost wasn’t)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_Mardoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Mardoll/gifts).



> All the thanks to [Icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/profile) for the last minute beta job! You were a delight to work with :D 
> 
> To [Prince_Mardoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Mardoll/profile), I took inspiration from your prompts of snow and weddings (though in this case a proposal), cliches and broom rides. I hope you enjoy this little story.
> 
> This was written for [Rarepair Shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)'s 2018 Winter Exchange.

“It’s fucking cold.” Pansy took a sip of her tea, her hands cradling the mug. “Why would I go outside?” She shifted on the sofa and tucked her feet under the cushion.

Ginny sat on the armchair of the sofa. “We didn’t take this trip to stay indoors.” She placed her hand under Pansy’s mug. “Can I?” Ginny barely felt the heat of the mug. Playing Quidditch had toughened the skin of her hands, and she couldn’t bother with a manicure.

“Of course not. “

Ginny frowned. “But I always…”

“I’m not talking about the mug. Of course, you can drink from it.” Pansy pushed the mug into Ginny’s hands. “We took this trip so that you could go skiing or whatever it is you do outside, and I could look at the beautiful snowy scenery. From inside. Where it’s not fucking cold.” Behind Pansy, tall chilled windows gave out onto the woods.

“It’s not that cold.” Ginny took a sip of tea.

“And Slytherin won the House Cup. I can feel the chill coming from the windows. And my ankle boots haven’t recovered from the snow you made me trudge through when we came here. Thank Merlin, no damage was done. Dragon leather costs more than a pretty galleon.”

Ginny placed her hand on her thigh, feeling the little box hidden in her pocket. Pansy wasn’t making this easy. She had been trying for three days now to get Pansy to come outside.

“But we found ways to warm up, didn’t we?” Ginny stretched her legs and pressed her toes against Pansy’s calf.

“Yes, and we can always do that without freezing first.”

“We could use that new toy you wanted.” Ginny slid her foot up Pansy’s inner thigh.

“The pink one? I thought it was a gift. You said I had to wait for Christmas.”

“If you come outside with me, we can use our Christmas gift early.” Ginny leaned in. “What do you say?”

“That toy better be worth it. Pass me my cloak, will you?”

While Ginny zipped her jacket, Pansy tied her gray cloak, looped her pink scarf around her neck and slipped on her gloves. Ginny’s mum had knitted it as a gift for Pansy a few Christmases ago. It thrilled her to see Pansy wear it. She might not often wear her Weasley jumper, but come winter Pansy always wore her pink scarf.

A gust of wind greeted Ginny as she stepped outside. Snowflakes drifted lazily to cover what little green was peeking from the tree branches. Ginny pulled her wand from her back pocket. “Accio broom.”

“Fuck. Ginny. It’s not enough that I’m outside in the freezing cold. You want me to go on your broom? A tandem broom at that?”

Ginny gripped her broom as it whizzed by. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Patting her pocket to make sure the box was still there, Ginny mounted her broom. “Come on.”

Pansy ran her fingers through her hair before swinging her leg over the broom and wrapping her arms around Ginny’s waist. She kissed Ginny’s neck. “Let’s see this than.”

Ginny kicked off the ground. The biting wind rustled her hair and stung her cheeks as it rushed past her. She smiled as she felt Pansy tightened her hold, arms and legs gripping her tight. She flew high up, weaving between the branches until they were above the trees.

“This is what I wanted you to see,” Ginny said as she pulled the broom tot a stop. The timing was perfect. The sun was just setting, and shades of pinks and purples covered the sky. In the middle of it all, the fading yellow hue of the sun could still be seen. Ginny swung around so that she faced Pansy. Her thighs gripping the broom to steady herself.

“This view might be worth the freezing cold.” Pansy reached out to take Ginny’s hand in hers.

They sat in silence, holding hand and sharing smiles. This was the time, this was Ginny’s moment. Everything was perfect. Ginny could hear her own heartbeat. She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

“I know that we aren’t a conventional couple. We argue and fight. And we don’t agree on most things. But I love you. I love us. I love those quiet moments where we share everything with each other.Where all our differences don’t matter anymore.”

“Where are you going with this? I know you love me.” Pansy’s nose was red from the cold. Her hair covered in snowflakes. Ginny had never found her more beautiful.

“I’m saying, will you marry me?” The words tumbled out quickly, merging together almost as one.

Pansy laughed. The snow fell from her hair as she tilted her head back. “You did once warn me that you spoke quickly when you were nervous. And yes, I’ll gladly marry you.”

“We’re getting married!” The breath Ginny didn’t know she was holding rushed out of her lungs all at once as she tugged Pansy towards her. Their knees bumped as Ginny rested her forehead on Pansy’s shoulder and huffed a little laugh. The broom tilted a bit from all the movement before Ginny straightened up and steadied the broom in the air. “Oh.” Ginny reached into her pocket. “There’s this, too.” She pulled out the box, and opened it. Nestled inside was a golden band with a delicate pearl.

“I love it. But there is one little problem.” Pansy wiggled her gloved fingers.

Ginny chuckled before leaning in and pressing her lips to Pansy’s. The kiss was cold and warm all at once.

“How about we get out of the cold so you can put that ring on me. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about your other promise either.”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for talking about Harry Potter and femslash! Find me on Tumblr [@evening12](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evening12)


End file.
